


Dressed to Kill

by youalreadydid



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalreadydid/pseuds/youalreadydid
Summary: A boy walks into Brendon’s store looking for an outfit for his date.





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t do stories in this perspective/ point of view so I’m sorry if it’s not the best!

Brendon doesn’t hate his job. Really. It’s just that he’d rather bang his head against a wall for four hours instead of stand in this empty store, bored out of his mind. He’s already cleaned the store, twice, but there hasn’t been a single customer in almost an hour. When there has been people, they just pick at the front clothing display, thank him, and then leave. His manager has retreated to the back, playing on her phone and letting Brendon watch the store, which has obviously become painfully boring. He shuffled around behind the counter, looking for something to do, when he hears the door open. Finally.

“Hi, welcome in.” He smiles and the tall boy who’s just walked in smiles back. The boy is extremely skinny with brown hair that he’s pushed back off his forehead. Brendon thinks he’s actually rather handsome as he approaches the counter.

“Hi, could I get your help?” The boy asks, still giving Brendon that smile. That bright, easy smile.

  
“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” The boy laughs and Brendon leans forward onto the counter.

  
“Could you pick out clothes for me to wear on a date? I have no idea how to dress myself.” He jokes, rubbing the back of his neck. Brendon’s heart sinks, but only a little. He walks out from behind the counter, heading for the guys side of the store.

  
“Sure! What kind of date is it?” The boy walks behind Brendon as he excitedly weaves through tables and racks of clothing, moving deeper into that section of their store. He doesn’t think the guy really needs his help, his clothes look good on him, no matter if they’re not what Brendon’s used to. He’s got on black dress pants with white pinstripes, a chain hooked from his belt loops with a white button up tucked into his pants and a blazer over it all, paired with black loafers. He looks good, no doubt about it. So there should be no reason he’s asking for Brendon’s help right now.

  
“Dinner, nothing crazy fancy.” Brendon turns to find him picking at the jeans lying out on the table beside them, looking down to where his long fingers are messing with the pant leg.  
“Okay…so maybe these jeans…” Brendon starts, swiping a pair of jeans from the table. The boy watches him with interest as Brendon moves around the store, brushing his fingers over articles of clothing before moving on.

  
“This shirt. We don’t have shoes but we have belts.” Brendon shoves the clothes into the boys arms then pushes the boy towards the dressing room. He stumbles, catching himself on the doorway to the dressing rooms and Brendon fails to muffle a laugh.

  
“You have to show me when you’re done.” The boy nods, swinging the door to the dressing room behind him as Brendon leans against one of the displays. This could be good. Even if he’s going on a date, he could remember Brendon if it doesn’t end up working out. Besides, why waste a good outfit?

  
“Okay. Are you ready?” The boys voice comes out echoed from inside the fitting room and Brendon nods before realizing he can’t see him.

  
“Yes!”

The boy steps out, giving Brendon a half-hearted spin before crossing his arms over his chest. Brendon leans back, admiring his work. The black jeans fit him perfectly and they pair great with the pale red button up, which the boy has rolled the sleeves of up to his elbows. The belt adds a nice touch to it all, and Brendon can see a thin, silver chain resting over his collarbones from where the boy has left the top two buttons open. It’s perfect.

  
“With some black boots. Yeah, I think it’ll work.” He nods and his “model” sends him a smile, dropping his arms to his sides and slipping his hands into the pockets of the jeans.

  
“You think?” He tilts his head to the side, some of his hair falling over his eyes and Brendon wishes he had just come for a new outfit instead of a date outfit.

  
“Yeah.” Brendon nods and the boy turns smoothly on his heels, walking back into the fitting room. Brendon sighs, rather loudly, before heading back behind the counter. Still, no other customers have entered the store or if they did, Brendon has been too wrapped up in the tall, skinny boy to notice. For all he cared, they could’ve stolen hundreds of dollars worth of shit but at least he got to help one handsome boy find something he likes. Even if it was for a date. Even if Brendon’s dreams were crushed. Okay, it wasn’t that serious, but he still would’ve liked to get to know him.

  
“Ooo, how much is one of these colognes?” Brendon jumps as the boy appears in front of him, lifting a cologne bottle to his nose.

  
“Twenty five. Redwood is the best.” He replies and the boy nods, setting down the glass bottle and sliding one of the boxes behind it next to his clothes.

  
“I’ll take one of those too, then.” Brendon nods, reaching for the clothes to start ringing him up. A few seconds go by in silence, minus the noise from the scanner, before the boy speaks.

  
“So, I was thinking, since you helped me find the outfit I’d have to find a date.” Brendon’s head snaps up so fast he swears he could’ve heard it crack. The boy grins at him before dropping his gaze onto the remaining items set on the counter.

  
“You free Saturday? We can get dinner wherever you want.” The boy looks back at him, a hopeful look in his eyes.

  
“I. I don’t even know your name.” Brendon stutters out. The boy laughs, holding out his hand.

  
“Ryan.” Brendon stares at the boy, _Ryan_ , before taking his hand.

  
“Brendon.” He replies and Ryan gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting go, still smiling.

  
“So?” Ryan asks and Brendon snaps out of it, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he grabs another item to scan.

  
“You get those black boots for the outfit and it’s a date.” He almost whispers, moving to get a bag for Ryan’s purchase. Ryan beams, leaning forward onto the counter.

  
“Awesome. Here,” Ryan slides him a piece of paper with black ink scribbled over it, his number, Brendon hopes. He smiles, pocketing the paper before giving Ryan his total and setting the bag on the counter between them. Ryan pays and they finish the purchase in a near silence, smiles on both of their faces.

  
“Thanks, Brendon.” Ryan grabs the bag off the counter, swinging it lightly by his side. Brendon nods shyly, giving him a small wave.

  
“I’ll see you Saturday. Call me in the meantime, will you?” Ryan shoots him a smile before turning and heading off out the door of Brendon’s store. Alone again.

  
Brendon will definitely call him.


End file.
